The present disclosure relates generally to adaptive composite structures capable of changing their shape and, more particularly, to control surfaces (e.g., flight control surfaces) having an adaptive composite structure.
Conventional aircraft typically include a variety of movable aerodynamic devices for controlling the pitch, yaw and roll of the aircraft and for altering the lift characteristics of the aircraft. For example, fixed wing aircraft may include ailerons mounted to the trailing edge of the wings for roll control of the aircraft. The wings may also include flaps or slats mounted to the leading edge of the wings and which may be deployed or deflected downwardly from the wings during certain phases of flight in order to maintain airflow over the wing at high angles of attack.
Flaps may be also mounted to the trailing edges of the wings to increase the amount of lift generated by the wings when the aircraft is moving through the air at relatively slow speeds. Trailing edge flaps are typically deflected downwardly during takeoff to increase lift and are then retracted during the cruise portion of a flight. The flaps may again be deflected downwardly during the approach and landing phases of the flight to reduce the landing speed of the aircraft.
Typically a flight control surface comprises structural and system (e.g., actuation) components which are separate and not integrated until at an assembly level, adding weight and cost to an airplane wing trailing edge structure. A flight control surface that does not require separate actuation is desirable.